I Can't Be Perfect
by Legends Never Die
Summary: -SisFic- 'And we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect...' Anything Bethany Winchester did was never good enough for her father. When he's gone, Dean takes over on judging her every move. She tries so hard to make him proud, but never succeeds. She's always tried to ignore it, but what happens when she hits her breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own Beth, and only Beth. I do not own Supernatural (Though I wish I did) or the song this is based off of: "Perfect" by Simple Plan.**

**Dean is 26, Sam is 22, Beth is 21**

**This starts at Wendigo because Beth is missing in the first episode, hence the conversation between Sam and Dean in the Short Prologue**

**Thanks for choosing this story, ENJOY!**

_**SHORT PROLOGUE**_

_"Dean, take your brother outside, as fast as you can." John yells, giving 2 year-old Sam to 6 year-old Dean. "What about-" "Now Dean! GO!" Dean runs outside...John had forgotten his 1 year old daughter, Bethany, in her room during the fire. She was alright when a firefighter brought her out, nothing but one small burn above her right eye, which would stay as a scar for life._

___**************SPN****************_

___"Dean, why do I have a scar above my eye?" asked a ten year old Beth. She had finally gotten an answer from her father about why he always went away- he told her some basic things about hunting, what he hunted, why he hunted- and was starting to question Dean and Sam, mostly Dean since he was older, on everything that she hadn't gotten answers to before: why did they salt windows? why do they always move? and the hardest for him to answer: what happened to Mum? He answered honestly and the best he could without dumping too much info on her. This one, though, he **had **to lie. "I told you, kiddo, you were born with it" Dean answered untruthfully. "Nope, because in the picture with Mum, I didn't have it. After that, it's there. You're lying Dean" He walked over to where she was standing and bent down to her level. "Okay, promise you won't tell Dad I told you this?" She nodded. "In the fire, you were in your room. Dad..." Dean had to come up with a lie, and fast. "...he couldn't get to you. He tried, but couldn't. You got burned in the fire" Dean explained. "That's it? That's why you lied? That's nothing!" She exclaimed. 'Oh, if only you knew the truth' He thought_

_***********SPN**********_

"Well, not only is Dad missing, like that isn't enough, but so is Beth" Dean said. "What?!" Sam yelled.

_"Shut up! We don't wanna wake up the whole neighbourhood...She went on a hunt, 2 weeks ago, haven't seen her since" Dean acted calmed, like nothing happened. But on this inside; he was freaking out, all he could think was 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I lost her! It's my fault!'_

_"Don't worry, Dean. We'll find her" Sam said, putting a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. But honestly, Sam wasn't so sure himself._

_**NOW**_

Dean Winchester, and his younger brother Sam walked up to the house of Haley Collins, the girl who Ranger Wilkinson mentioned at the Ranger Station. Sam didn't really want to do this, he just wanted to go looking for his father and sister. His father left them coordinates, which just happened to be Blackwater Ridge, meaning he obviously wanted them to do something there. He couldn't say this to Dean though, Sam knew exactly what he would say. _'_So _now _you decide to do what Dad says..' Beth wouldn't say that though, he would have been able to tell her. Somehow, his mind always wandered back to Beth. Whether it was things like "what she would do if she were here right now?" or "Beth would have definitely said that..." or a memory; her running after Sam when he left her for college, Beth helping him bandage a wound he got on a hunt, her knocking out some weird thing they were hunting when it nearly killed Sam...Beth was always there for Sam, and vice versa. At that moment, he swore to get Beth back, no matter what.

Sam came back to reality, stopped thinking about Beth, when Dean knocked on on the door, and the door opened to reveal Haley Collins. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said. Haley hesitated before saying

"Let me see some I.D"

Dean pulled out his fake I.D. Haley looked at it, and then to Dean, who smiled at her, before opening the door for them.

"Come on in"

Haley lead Sam and Dean into the kitchen, where her younger brother Ben is sitting at his computer.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Haley said.

"Maybe he can't get reception" Sam suggested. "He's got a satellite phone, too" Haley said. "Could it be he's just having too much fun and forgot to call" Dean suggested with a small smile.

"He wouldn't do that!" Ben, Haley's younger brother, snapped.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley said.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Haley opened a laptop sitting on a small table, and opened her email. She opened up a photo of Tommy sitting with one of his friends. "That's Tommy" She pointed to the one on the left. She opened up a video.

_-Video-_

_"__Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.__ Oh, I almost! Say hi to Beth! We met her yesterday, she stayed the night and, unfortunately, is going tonight" Tommy flipped the camera around, to face a smiling Beth. "Isn't she so beautiful?" He said, turning her cheeks red. _

_"You, are the nicest guy I've ever met" She said, smiling."Well, bye guys!" _

The two brothers eyed each other.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said. "Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said, eyeing Sam again, but neither he nor Haley noticed. "Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked. "Sure."

"So, we know where Beth is" Sam said. They walked into a bar, they decided to go there after visiting Haley.

"Thank God" Dean muttered, as he slid into a seat at a table, Sam sitting across from him. "Now comes the fun part; finding her" Sam said.

"Well first we need to find out what we're up against; we can't go running in without any idea what we're going to face" Dean said.

"You got anything?" Dean asked, referring to any research that could help them out.

"Yeah. Nothing _really _useful, though. This past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said, pulling out their father's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam said, as he pulled out a newspaper article for Dean:

"**GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!**  
_UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_  
_HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'_

"And again in 1959 and before that in 1936" Sam said. "Every twenty-three years" Sam opens his laptop to reveal Tommy's video.

"I download the video to the laptop, check this out" Sam pulled up the video and went through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crossed the screen. "Do that again" Dean said. Sam does.

"That's 3 frames, a fraction of a second. Whatever it is, it moves fast" Dean said. Sam closed the laptop and said "And whatever it is, it has Beth"

_-Time Skip: Later On, In The Mine-_

Sam walks over to Beth, hanging from a rope that bounded her wrists together. He touches her cheek, and her head snaps up to him. _She's grown so much in the last two years _he thought_. _"Sammy?" She whispers, her ice blue eyes peering down to her older brother, whom she had not seen in two years.

"Yeah, Beth. It's me, and we're going to get you of here" He said, struggling to untie her hands, which were bounded together by several layers of rope.

"You've got to get out of here, Sam! It'll come back, go!"

"I'm not leaving without you" Sam argued. _Damn, he's still as stubborn as ever _she thought_. _She rubbed her sore, raw wrists that Sam had finally succeeded in untying. He grabbed her elbow gently, pulling Beth to her feet with ease. The two siblings walked back to their older brother.

"Beth!" Dean exclaimed, spotting the two and running over to them. "Hey Dean" Beth smiled as her brother wrapped his arms around her. "I swear, you ever do that again, I'll shoot you" He said. Beth grinned. _I'm glad to back where I belong._

"Hey, look at this" Sam said, picking up a gun. Flare gun, actually.

"Flare guns." She said, inspecting one that Sam had tossed to Dean.

"These will work" Sam said, grinning. They headed down the tunnel, Sam and Dean taking the lead with their flare guns, Haley and Ben in the middle, supporting Tommy who was limping, and Beth with her own flare gun at the end, in case the thing shows up behind them, when suddenly they heard a growl. That meant one thing: it was back.

"Looks like someone's home for dinner" Dean whispered.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said quietly, careful not to catch the attention of the...the _thing. "_You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean looked back and forth between his siblings.

"Yeah, I think so." Beth sighed. Dean turned to their three companions.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. Dean winks at her and starts walking and yelling. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I'm feeling _good_."

Sam waited until Dean was a safe distance away before turning to them. "All right, come on! Hurry!" and they followed Sam into the tunnel.

They thought they were almost safe, until they heard it; more growling.

"Get him outta here. I'll catch up" Sam said. "Sam, no." Beth protested.

"Go! Go! GO!" Sam yelled "Come on, Beth" Haley said. Haley, Ben, a half-conscious Tommy, and Beth walked down the tunnel. Sam suddenly ran up behind them.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." They ran to the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo right behind them.

"Get behind me." Sam said, and they obeyed, except for Beth, who stepped in front of Sam. "Beth, get behind me! Before it attacks you!" Sam yelled, when Dean comes up behind the Wendigo, which was quickly approaching them.  
"Hey!" Dean yelled to it, and it turned as Dean shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the Wendigo goes up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?"

***Part 2 of "Wendigo" will be up soon! Part 2 includes the ending of Wendigo, and a small part not in the episode!***


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the ending of Wendigo, the beginning of Dead In The Water.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Beth! The rest belongs to Kripke *le sighs and dreams of owning Sam and Dean* Nor do I own ****"Perfect" by Simple Plan, the song this was based off of.**

"So that's all that happened?" The police officer asked. Bethany was getting some bandages on her arm, while being questioned by a police officer. She didn't have to go to the hospital, just needed some bandages for her arm and then she could go home with her brothers.

She nodded 'yes' to the officers question.

"Okay, you're all free to go. I just need your number if we have more questions" He said. She nodded and handed the man her fake number. The paramedic finished with her arm a few minutes later, and Beth ran to her brothers, who were leaning against the Impala.

"Whoa, you look like crap" Dean smirked.

"Shut up" Although, she knew she looked like crap. She hadn't slept in days, her face was bruised and caked in dry blood, and she had 5 nasty stitches in her arm. They got in the car and drove to the hotel.

**************SPN**************

Back at the motel, they were sitting in silence. There wasn't anything to talk about. Beth sat on the bed, playing with her bracelet. Sam sat next to her, on the laptop, trying to find a new case. Dean stared off into space, on the bed opposite to them, thinking hard about something. Finally, Dean was fed up with the silence.

"I'm going to get some pie, want anything?" Dean asked, as he stood up and walked to the door, stopping for their answer.

"Nope" Sam said, Beth just shook her head. She had always been the quiet one in the family.

"Fine" Dean walked out, and as soon as the door shut, Sam shut the laptop and turned to Beth.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing new." She said. "Same old boring life"

"Can't say the same for me" Sam said, with a small chuckle. The two fell into silence, until Beth spoke up.

"Sam, I heard what happened, Dean told me...I'm sorry" Beth said. Sam tried to avoid looking at her.

"It's fine...can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about her" He said. Beth nodded.

"So...you got a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"No..."

"Good, 'cause I'd kick his ass if you did" Sam said. Beth laughed, thinking he was joking, until she saw the serious look on his face.

"Funny, Dean said the same thing" Beth said.

"Well, I don't blame him. You get a boyfriend before you're 30 and we'll gang up on him"

"Oh great" She said sarcastically.

"So...why'd you come back?" Beth asked curiously.

"Dean came and got me, 'said you and Dad were missing. I wasn't going to stay very long, but after the thing with Jessica..." Sam trailed off. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I just...I knew I had to kill the son of a bitch" He finished.

"Well, I'm glad you came back. I missed you, a lot" Beth said.

"So, we got a new hunt?" She asked, trying to get out of having a 'chick-flick moment'

"Beth, we _justfinished one!" Sam said._

"_You just finished one, __Ijust did nothing"_

"Whatever."

Just then, Dean walked in with some pie. "So, what are you talking about?" He asked, shutting the door and grabbing a plate from the mini-kitchen-thing in their hotel. He got a piece of pie out and grabbed a fork, plopping down on the bed across from them.

"Oh, Beth wants to go on another hunt" Sam sighed.

"You what?" Dean said with a mouthful of pie.

"I want to go on a new hunt" Beth stated.

"Yeah, well we're not for at least a couple of days"

"Why not?" Beth said stubbornly.

"Oh, uh I don't know... maybe because you nearly died today!" Dean shouted. He was _notin the mood to fight with her._

"I'm going to bed, 'night" Dean said, placing the empty plate on the nightstand and lying down.

"Me too" Beth said, grabbing a pillow and rolling off the bed, landing on her arm on the cold floor. A slight pain shot through her arm.

"Son of a-"

"Beth, language" Sam warned.

"Screw off"

After a silent moment, Sam spoke up."You sure you don't want to share the bed Beth?"

"I'm sure. But thanks again, Sammy." Beth answered from the floor.

"Let me know if you want to, you know I don't mind" Sam said.

"Neither do I" Dean mumbled from the other bed.

"Really, guys. Thanks, but no thanks"

"I'd rather you slept-" Dean started.

"Dean, I'm fine" She insisted. She and Dean were both tired, and neither was in the mood to argue.

"Fine, 'night"

"'Night Dean." And they drifted off into a deep sleep.

*************************SPN*******************

Beth woke with a start, hearing the door open, and griped the knife in her hand underneath the pillow. She dropped it once she saw it was only Sam. She sat up, half asleep.

"Morning, sunshine" Sam smirked.

"Shut up, you know I look like crap in the morning"

"What are you talking about? You look gorgeous" Dean joked, not opening his eyes. "Now shut up, I want to sleep"

Beth chucked a pillow at a half-asleep Dean, hitting him square in the head.

"Get your ass up" Beth said. Dean just flipped her off. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag beside her, grabbed some clean clothes and hopped into the shower.

***************SPN**********

She walked out to Sam and Dean sitting at the table, backs to her, chucking random pennies at each other. Smiling at the rare brotherly-fun moment, Beth quietly sunk back to her bag in the corner, and pulled out her laptop. She opened up a boring pinball game that came automatically on the computer, and played until the sound of pennies hitting random things stopped.

Sam tensed up, knowing something was behind them. He slipped his knife out of his pocket, and flipped around. Expecting the sight of a spirit or demon, or something evil, he only saw the sight of his younger sister sitting with her laptop. '_A whole different kind of evil'_He thought jokingly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were out? We're waiting to go to lunch." Sam said.

"Well, let's go then!" And Beth skipped off to the Impala. _'That's one strange girl...'_

***************SPN*******************

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, winking at Dean. Dean smiled flirtatiously.

"Just the check please" Sam interrupted.

"Okay" She sighed and walked away, winking at Dean again.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean said. He pointed to the waitress, wearing very short-shorts, a tank top, and _waaay _too much make-up.

_'Slut. Or bitch' _Beth thought. She never thought highly of girls her brother dated. Except for Jessica, she was one of the few people Beth would ever except for her brothers.

"_That _is fun" Dean said.

"_No, _that is a slut." Beth said

"So? Still fun"

Beth rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, here, take a look at this. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago. Sounds like our kind of thing" Beth said.

"We are _not _going on a hunt, Beth!" Dean snapped.

"Come on! We can't just pass up a case like this! I mean, girl randomly walks into the lake, doesn't come out? No body found? Third person to drown in the same lake _this year_?! Dean, this thing has 'hunt' written all over it!"

"Wait, you said 'no body found'?" Sam interrupted. "How could they have a funeral then?"

"Buried an empty casket. For uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? what closure? People don't just disappear, others just stop looking for them!" Sam said.

"Something up, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day."

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, something! Anything!"

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean snapped.

"Yeah, I know you do, I just-"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies." Dean snapped, again. Beth rolled her eyes at him.

"We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean said, calmer.

"Yeah, fine"

"So" Beth interrupted. "We got a hunt, or what?"

"Or what" Dean said irritably. "Besides, I think I want to stay here for a little longer" His eyes followed the waitress from before, watching her walk to another table, and then back to the Winchesters. She placed the check on the table and then turned to Dean.

"So, cutie...what do you say you and I 'hang out' after I finish?"She flirted. Dean opened his mouth to answer. '_Perfect time for revenge'_Beth thought.

"Um, actually" Beth interrupted. "I don't think you would want to do that"

"Oh yeah. Why not?" The waitress turned to her.

"Yeah, Beth. _Why not?!_" Dean said, giving her a 'shut your mouth' look.

"Because he..uh" She leaned forward to whisper. "He has genital herpes" She whispered.

The waitress backed up and quickly walked back to the counter.

"Awh, come back! She was kidding!" Dean yelled. Once the waitress was gone, Dean glared at Beth.

She just shrugged, smirked, and sipped her coffee. Sam was trying to contain his laughter.

"That was not funny!" Dean said, still glaring.

"Actually that was" Sam said, not being able to hold his laughter anymore.

"What was that about anyways?!" Dean snapped. '_Boy, he sure still likes to snap at you' _she thought.

"That, was about you not allowing us to do this hunt" Beth said.

Then, another girl walked by Dean and winked at him. She stopped and went to go to talk to him.

"Don't bother! He's got genital herpes!" Beth said loudly. The woman walked away. Almost the entire restaurant looked at them.

"Are you going to do this to every girl who flirts with me?" Dean sighed.

Beth nodded. She was not going to give up until Dean let them go on a hunt.

"Well, then...Let's go to Lake Manitoc!"

**A/N: K I know this is late, I jut had too much homework. So, what I'm going to do for this story is write certain chapters of the seasons. So for example; I'm working on "Dead In The Water". **

**Next, I'm going to write "Bloody Mary". **

**Then; "Home" "Asylum" "Faith" (I forget what Disc 4 with Nightmare and The Benders was about, so I'll get back to you on that) "Hell House" "Something Wicked" "Provenance" "Dead Man's Blood" "Salvation" and "Devils Trap"**

**So yeah, only some episodes. Oh! And if you guys want an episode that I'm not doing, or just to be sure I'm going to do that episode, then PM me, and ask. (Ex; you could PM me if you wanted me to write Skin, and I'd put it up) Except for Bugs, that one creeps me out!3**

**The rest of "Dead In The Water" will be up later!**

**Love you, lovely readers!**

**A/N after editing: Okay so I fixed this chapter up a bit. I'll usually do that; put up the chapter, and edit it if I don't like some parts, or if you guys don't like a part. Thanks so much for reading, and also to those of you who reviewed. It's fun to read your opinions and suggestions. Just, if you do review (you don't have to, but in case you do want to) please don't be too harsh. Not that any of the reviews or anyone has been harsh yet, you guys have been really kind! Anyway, thanks for reading!  
**

**I'm sorry if my character ends up sounding like an attention-hog or anything in the future chapters, my writing might come off that way sometimes; one thing I'm trying to change about my writing.**

**And also, I'm sorry (yes, again I am appologizing to you. Just wanna make sure everything is fine) if the part with Beth calling the waitress a slut offends you. Idk how to describe a slut, and that's the only way I could think of.**

**K, I'm going to stop rambling. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hey! So I decided to update since I'm stuck home sick... So yeah, continuing from last chapter, here's Dead In The Water.**

I own Beth only.

"She was about a hundred yards out."

The three Winchesters had shown up at Will Carlton's house, fake I.D's in hand. He'd brought them around to the lake, to show them where Sophie Carlton had earlier drowned.

"That's where she got dragged down"

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, Will, but nothing is impossible" Beth said. Dean elbowed her in the ribs, when Will wasn't looking.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked, ignoring Beth's comment.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Beth asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked.

"We'll let you know,once we do" Beth said.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asked.

Will looked to his father, and then back to Sam.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"Yeah, we understand"

***************SPN****************

" 'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Beth said, taunting her brother.

"I love you, don't I?"

"I'm 21, that's a legal adult" She stated.

"Yeah, _legally. _But maturity-wise-"

"Shut up" She said, cutting Dean off.

"Besides, I love kids"

"Name three children that you even know." Sam interrupted. Dean stayed silent. Sam walked into the motel, knowing Dean won't have an answer.

"I'm thinking!" He yelled as Beth followed her brother into the hotel.

****************SPN**********

"So there's the three drowning victims this year. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Beth said, typing away at the laptop.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said from the table, typing at his own laptop that he must have bought at Stanford.

"Why?" Dean asked, reading the article on Beth's computer.

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts. But here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean said, reading the article.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Beth read off the page. She clicked the link, which went to another article.

"Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Dean read.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said, earning a glare from Beth.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed.

***********SPN*********

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea said, looking at Beth.

"Don't think that's what this is about, for once"

"There's no point in even trying to talk to him" Andrea said as Dean walked back over.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard about that. I"m sorry" Beth said.

"Did the doctors say what it was?" Sam asked.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That must be hard" Dean said, after he rejoined the group.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish— Hey sweetie" Andrea cut herself off when Lucas came. He handed Dean a drawing of a house.

"Thanks, Lucas"

"Well, we've gotta go" Sam said.

"Right, it was nice seeing you again" Andrea smiled.

The three walked off back to the car in silence. There was nothing really to talk about. That's why, throughout the entire drive to the motel, and several hours after, there was no words coming from either siblings. Fed up with the silence, Dean spoke up.

"Okay. This silence is killing me!"

"Well, I found out that apparently Will Carlton is now dead." Beth said.

"What? When'd you find this out?"

"About a half-an-hour ago?"

"And it didn't cross your mind to say anything? Beth, we could use this for a hunt! This could be an important lead!" Dean stood up, raising his voice.

_I didn't want to mess up... _She thought. But she ended up saying instead "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was useful"

Wrong choice of words.

"Useful? You need to tell us everything, Beth, and I mean _everything! _Last time you did that, you nearly got yourself, Dad and I killed!"

_I can't be freaking perfect, Dean! _

But instead, she just lowered her head, playing with her bracelet, and mumbled a small "Sorry"

"I need a drink, 'll be back" Dean said, grabbing his jacket and the keys before walking out.

Sighing, Sam looked from the door to his sister.

"Don't worry, he's just stressed."

**A/N; I didn't mean to make Dean seem like a total jerk in the end. I just need him to seem extremely stressed.**  
**Did you like this chapter? I hate to make it short, but hey, at least you got something, right?**

**I'll make a better (longer) one next time.**

**Expect some editing to this chapter later.**  
**Thanks for reading! :**)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So continuing with the story: this is the third, and last, part of Dead In The Water. **

**I own nothing but Beth.**

Sam Winchester sighed, looking at his little sister, who was sitting across from him, fiddling with her bracelet. He couldn't stand to see one sibling being angry at the other. It really sucked knowing that during a fight whatever he did, whoever he sided with, someone would end up being hurt.  
Why couldn't they just get along?  
Why did Dean have to take it upon himself to make sure everything was alright in the family, though it never was, constantly making him stressed?  
Why did Beth have to be so insecure about everything she did, making her seem completely broken every time she messed up?

Sam completely understood Dean's point: He was stressed about everything. And who could blame him? Their father was who-the-hell-knows-where, their younger sister had recently been missing for 2 weeks and was acting like nothing happened, and though Sam wouldn't admit it Jessica's death was affecting Sam badly. He didn't need to also worry about them dying...  
But he also understood Beth's point: Both Dean and their father could get pretty angry when you mess up the information on a case. Sam did that before, and John's reaction wasn't very pleasant...Messing up the information as important as this could result in someone else, or one of them, being severely injured, or even dying, or the thing that they're hunting getting away. The guilt of knowing you screwed up and got your brother killed could probably kill any one of the siblings.

Sighing, Sam turned to his sister, who was now typing away at the laptop.

"So, what'd you get on it?" He asked. Beth popped up from the computer, giving Sam a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Will Carton's death. What'd you get on it?"

"Oh, yeah...It says he drowned in the sink, early this morning."

"The sink? Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"We're the Winchesters, Sam. Anything and everything is possible"

"Right. Anyway, we can definitely rule out Nessie, and any type of 'creature' We're dealing with something else..."

"But what?"

"Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

Sam thought for a minute before speaking again. "The lake. Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere."

Beth stood up and walked over to the window of the dirty motel and moved the ugly beige-coloured curtains out of the way, checking to see if the Impala was still in the parking lot. Whatever this thing was, she did not want it to come near her family, especially if they don't know what it is.  
Sadly, the only vehicle in the parking lot was a white 1999 Toyota Corolla (Dean had taught her a lot about cars). She could imagine Dean scowling at the car, muttering something about it's tires not having enough air, or it's right tail light being burnt out, since they were both problems that may be oblivious to some people, but to Dean they stuck out a Fruit-loop in a bowl of Cheerios.

"This thing's coming back for more, and soon"

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said.

"Yeah. It not only took his kids, but..."

"But what?"

"I've been doing some research. You know Lucas? Yeah, his dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's godson."

"I think we'll be paying Bill a little visit tomorrow" said Sam. "But first, I'm going to bed"

~SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN~

"Mr Carlton?" Beth called. The older man looked up, to meet eyes with the Winchesters.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam said.

"We're from the-" Dean started, but was soon cut off.

"I don't care where you're from, I ain't answering no more questions"

"Your son said he saw something in that lake." Sam started, completely ignoring Bill.

"What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please."

Sam, this time, listened, and headed back to the car, Beth and Dean trailing behind him.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, not turning to see his siblings.

"Well, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what?" Beth asked, leaning against the Impala once she reached it. But neither Sam nor Dean answered her, just stared at the house.

"Guys?" She asked, but all she got in response was a "Huh..." from Dean.

"What is it?"

"Pull out that picture Lucas gave to you" Sam said. Dean handed it to him.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean said, as Sam pushed the picture to Beth. It was of the Carlton house.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN~~Time skip cause I need to finish this damn chapter~~SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

"I'm going crazy"

Andrea Barr sat on the couch, her face in her hands, Sam and Beth on opposite sides of her, as Dean scanned the titles of books on the bookshelf across from the couch.

"No you're not. Just tell me everything that happened. Everything." Beth said. She sighed and rubbed her face, before replying.

"...I heard...well, I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"What did it say?" Sam questioned.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'" Andrea let out a small sobbing noise before burying her face in her hands again, a muffled "What's happening?" coming out.

"Hey, do you know any of these kids?" Dean asked, throwing down an open, small brown booklet onto the coffee table. On the open page was an old photo of 3 boys.

"What? Uh...No, I don't think so. I mean, except for my dad there" she pointed to the boy on the right, with his arm slung around another boy. Beth recognized him as Peter, the boy who they learning about at Mrs. Sweeney's house earlier.

"Actually, the one on the left, I think he might be my dad's friend, Bill Carlton." Dean looked to Sam and Beth as she spoke.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said

"Bill and the sheriff - they were both involved with Peter." Beth said.

"What? What about Chris? And my dad?-" Andrea cut herself off, staring at Lucas.

"Lucas, honey?" The little boy was staring out the window, into the backyard. He then pushed the door open and ran to the backyard.

"Lucas!" Andrea called and ran after him, the others following closely behind. Lucas stopped in the middle of the yard, just staring at the ground.

"You two go inside and stay there, okay?" Dean instructed, as Beth ran out to the Impala and came back with 3 shovels in hand. As the two went inside, Sam, Dean and Beth started digging, until about 10 minutes later when Sam felt his shovel hit something.

"Wait, I hit something!" Sam exclaimed, and went down to pull it from the dirt. Out came a red bicycle - Peter's red bicycle.

"Whoa, well, someone didn't like their bike." Beth said with a laugh.

"It's the bike from the other picture Lucas made." Dean corrected rather irritably. Using his hand to brush the dirt off the bike, Dean seemed...off. Like his mind just wasn't fully in the hunt; Like his thoughts were focused on something else. That is, until he heard the clicking of a gun from behind them. Dean whipped around to see Jake, the sheriff, behind them with his gun raised. Sam and Beth followed suit, as the sheriff glared at them.

"Easy there, Jake" Sam said. "Just put the gun down"

"How did you know that was there?!" He snapped.

"Just put the gun down, alright? No one needs to get hurt..." Beth spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. Dean and her had done 2 or 3 cases in which they needed to calmly talk down someone with a gun and you had to watch your choice of words, as one little wrong word could set them off.

"You and Bill killed Peter, didn't you?" Sam asked. Dean sent him a warning look. _'Sam, shut up right now'_Dean thought. But Sam continued.

"You two drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried. Not even this stupid bike" Sam pressed on.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You and Bill Carlton killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell we're talking about." Dean responded, as Andrea came towards.

"And now you have one seriously pissed off spirit"

"Dad!" Andrea yelled.

"I told you to stay inside with Lucas!" Dean said to her.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Beth said, completely ignoring Andrea's presence.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked, only to be ignored again.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Jake said.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton. Took his kids, everyone he loves, and killed them" Beth explained.

"You people are the most insane-"

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean snapped, cutting off Jake.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked, finally being noticed.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Dad, something just tried to drown me. Chris died on a lake. And, I mean, you saw what happened to Bill and his kids! They all drowned!" Andrea shouted.

"Just tell me you didn't kill anyone and I'll believe you" she pleaded. Jake said nothing and diverted his eyes from hers.

"Oh my God" she whispered.

"Billy and I were at the lake..." He started. "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." He took a deep breathe before continuing.

"We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not logical."

"Yeah, well welcome to our life, where barely anything is logical" Beth said, irritated. She wanted this guy to stop denying it before someone freaking dies again.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean said, also a bit irritated. He was trying to focus on the case, and he did not need to deal with a moody little sister right now. 'I love this kid and all, but holy shit she's annoying' he thought.

"Well where can we-" Jake was cut off by a gasp coming from Andrea. Turning their heads in the same direction, they saw Lucas going towards the lake.

"LUCAS!" Jake yelled as the five people took off in a sprint towards the lake. Dean and Sam were never exactly the fastest runners, no matter how much their father trained them for running, unlike their sister. Beth had always been the fastest. Though she never stayed at one school for very long, 1 month at the most, she had always joined the Track team. 3 or 4 times Beth had came late enough into the practices (though she still got to join because of her 'remarkable' speed) that she even gotten to participate in the actual meet, and brought home medals, in which her father thought they "had no use, so there's no use keeping them" But she kept them. Not all of them, just most of the first place medals she had won, which was only 4. The rest she had left behind at motels and such. Anyways, back to the hunt.  
Lucas kneels down on the dock and reaches towards the water to grab a small toy soldier, when suddenly a hand pops out of the cold water. And not just your normal, everyday, human hand that we have. Oh no, this was a pale, sickly-white hand, that the Winchesters instantly knew was the hand of a ghost.  
"Lucas!"  
"Don't go in the water!"  
"Lucas, stay where you are!"  
The five adults yelled to Lucas, trying to stop him, when it was too late. The hand pulled him in just as they reached the dock. A pale head was visible as Lucas disappeared into the water. Jake instantly recognized it as Peter. They were right, his old friend was back for revenge.  
"LUCAS!" Andrea called. Nothing. No water movement, nothing.  
_'We have to save him' _Without thinking, Beth jumped straight into the water, ignoring the fact that her clothes would get soaked, and swam for Lucas.  
Dean's head whipped to the water when he heard a splash, and worry flashed over his eyes as he noticed his little sister was missing.  
"Beth?" Sam asked, after he too noticed she was gone. "Beth!"  
"Bethany!" Dean shouted and jumped in after her. Not once had Sam heard Dean call their sister by her full name, Bethany, since she was nine years-old and she broke Dean's gun.  
"You two stay here, away from the edge. We'll be back" Sam instructed quickly, before jumping in. After plunging into the ice-cold water, he took a few seconds before his vision cleared and he could clearing see Dean swimming a couple feet ahead. Sam turned in a circle to see if anyone was behind him, when he noticed Bethany swimming towards them with ease, and relief came over him as he saw she was also unharmed.

It was about a minute of swimming, coming up for air, and swimming again when a huge splash landed behind them. It was unclear who it was, until the ghost of Peter came up with an alive Lucas, and pulled down the other person, who turned out to be Jake. Beth's eyes widened as the sheriff was dragged down into the depths of lake. Dean pulled Lucas up to the surface with him, the other two following suit, knowing they could not save Jake.  
"Lucas, sweetie, you're alright! Thank God, thank God!" Andrea cried as she held the young boy. Dean pulled himself onto the dock and sat, then helped Sam on who also sat down, then Beth. Once she was sitting next to her brothers, Dean pulled her into a side hug.

"I swear, you ever do that again and I will shoot you!" Dean said, releasing her. "There was a murdering ghost in there, and you just jump in like it's no big deal!" He exclaimed. Beth thought he was mad again, until he gave her his cheeky smile and a small shoulder-squeeze again. Though Dean hated those "chick-flick moments", he would always spare a side-hug for Beth. It had always been their 'thing' they did to make sure the other knew they cared. Plus, it didn't seem _too_ "chick-flick"-like for Dean.  
"You, Beth Winchester, will be the death of me. I just know it." And once again, it's as if the anger from before disappeared, and their brother-sister relationship was back to normal-well, as normal as it can get with the Winchesters.

**A/N: So wooo. I updated. Sorry 'bout the wait. Writers block + Perfectionist + Major drama in my life= crappy updating.  
I'm okay now...I think.  
You guys have probably noticed that I do these notes all the time at the beginning and end of the chapter. So yeah, I hope you liked it!  
I really like writing Sam's thoughts on everything, and I'm know I'm really going to like writing Dean's thoughts too, which will be soon.  
What do you think? Should I keep switching back and forth between everyone every couple chapters, or no?  
And yeah, this wasn't my **_**best **_**chapter so far, but I felt bad about not updating, so the ending is kinda rushed. Plus, my mind's not completely here, ya know?  
Oh, and I forgot to say: Beth might start to seem really annoying to you either now or later in the season. I figured she'd end up being one of those characters that you just can't stand (like for me that's Lisa, she just annoys the fudge outta me. Just my opinion) and like if she was actually in the show all the fans would probably hate her. But, she is going to become more 'mature' later on, and her "insecurity" and such will (hopefully) make sense later on.  
Gosh, these notes are long...K, bye!  
OH, and happy 2013!  
Btw- I didn't want to make Dean less '****_Dean-like'_**** at the end (does that make sense?). But I just wanted a small, cute, rare moment cause I'm a sucker for fluff :)**


End file.
